


Too Long

by silverlight17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team, World Cup, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlight17/pseuds/silverlight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ash reacquainted after much too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

All night you’ve been thinking about Ali. Non-stop.

 

After your sold out game and an amazing welcome home from Spirit fans, you went out to celebrate and dance the night away with some friends. You and Ali had discussed keeping a safe distance with all the media attention after your World Cup win, so you and your friend, Eli, hit up the clubs alone tonight.

 

But ever since you walked in the door, you have been wishing you were with your girl. Sure you enjoy dancing with your friends and snapping a few selfies for fans, but you would much rather be sipping a beer with your favorite defender. After a few songs and a few too many wandering hands on the dance floor, you tell Eli you have to get home.

 

You hop into your Jeep and speed back to you and Ali’s apartment hoping she’s still awake. You don’t want to wake her, but it’s just been way _too long_ since the two of you have had a night alone. God, you want to explore the body that millions got to see in ESPN Magazine.

 

You pull in the drive and see that a light is still on, but you still proceed quietly trying to surprise her and maybe even scare her a little bit. When you get to the door you bust in and catch her mid sip of her wine. It spills all over her shirt, and you can’t help but laugh as you saunter over to greet her.

 

“Surprise!”

 

“You’re home early,” she remarks as she tries to dab the wine off her shirt.

 

“I am,” you reply and climb onto the couch. “Such a shame about this shirt,” you say as you slowly remove it and set her glass on the table.

 

“Was this your plan all along? Scare me and try to get me naked?” she asks, but you know she’s not really accusing you. You can see the lust already overtaking her deep brown eyes.

 

You stand up and pull her up from the couch finally crashing your lips together for what feels like the first time in years. All the pent up passion from these past weeks come rushing out as you both fight for control of the kiss. Then just as things are heating up, she pulls away and shoves you back onto the couch.

 

Stunned, you try to get up again and regain your composure, but she slams you down again.

  
You think about fighting once more, until you see her walk over to the speakers and turn on the sexiest slow jam you think you’ve ever heard. When she turns back to you, you can see the mischief on her eyes.

 

“Shit,” the word escapes your lips as Ali slowing struts toward you. As she does, she starts to unbutton her jeans. Slowing, inch by torturous inch, she pulls them down revealing her perfect ass to you. You go to put your hands on that perfect body, but she shoves them away.

 

“No no no. No touching; you’ve waited weeks for this, I’m gonna make you wait a little more,” she teases. You don’t think you’ve ever been more turned on or more desperate to kiss those perfect lips.

 

Just when you think it can’t get any worse, she walks right up to the couch and straddles you. She’s grinding into you in just the right places, and it feels like just the friction might be enough to send you over the edge. But she has no intention of stopping. She slowly lowers each strap on her lacy black bra then gets up and turns her back to you. You think she might dance away from you yet again.

 

“Alright, help me with this. Nothing feels as good as your hands. Not even seeing your tortured face as I tease you,” she giggles and finally concedes. While you have thoroughly enjoyed this little strip tease, you know now is the time for you to take control.

 

You practically jump up from the couch and unhook her bra while pulling her back flush to your front. You bend down and kiss the top of her shoulder slowing working your way up her neck. Finally, you spin her around and place your hands on her cheeks caressing her beautiful face.

 

“I love you so much, Alexandra Blaire,” your tenderness earns you one of her million dollar smiles, and before she can return the affection you have covered her lips with your own. You kiss her slowly at first, but then with more fervor as you slowly march her toward your bedroom.

 

“You have too many clothes on,” she complains, as you lay her onto the bed. Not one to leave the princess unhappy, you quickly strip down to just your boxers and climb on top of her.

 

“Much better,” she exclaims, and you can’t help but smirk at the excitement you can elicit in her. She catches your cocky smile and decides its time to wipe it right off your face.

 

“Ali!” you nearly shout as she takes one of your nipples in her mouth while quickly sliding her hand over your wet slit. She then makes quick work of your boxers and in the same motion has your positions reversed. You have quickly lost control and are now helpless beneath her touch.

 

“Oh my god! Al!” you are already moaning. It’s been so long, and her skilled mouth is moving quickly south. She reaches your clit and slowing drags her tongue down your center and back up circling your clit as she thrusts two fingers deep into your core. God you have missed this! She uses her other hand to massage your breasts and trace your tattooed ribs. (She always pauses over the warrior tattoo you dedicated to her.)  


You’re close now, you can feel it, and you can’t help but bring your hands to the back of her head running your hands through her hair, searching for more contact. You’re bucking and spewing profanities as she finally brings you over the edge hitting your g-spot and flicking your clit at just the right rythym.

 

She slowly eases you down as she crawls back up your body admiring each and every inch along the way.  


“God, Al, I have missed this so much.”

 

“I’ve missed it too. You have been so amazing these past few weeks. I know that you would just as well come right out and tell the world we’re together, but I so appreciate you respecting my desire to keep it a little private right now. You know how much I love you Ash, but I just can’t have a media storm around us right now. Thank you so much for understanding and supporting me through all this.”

 

You love when she rambles. That sexy little mumble always manages to sneak in to her speech, a remnant of her time in Germany. She notices your crooked smile as she finishes her spiel and tilts her head at you, curious as to what you’re thinking.

 

“Al, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I love and support you always, and I know our time will come. Personally, I think it’s just about time for you to come!”

 

She laughs, appreciating your pun, but her smile soon disappears as you pull off her thong and quickly thrust two fingers into her soaking wet center. You position her over your face straddling your mouth with her dripping pussy. You want to drag this on for as long as possible, so you remove your now soaked fingers and slowly trail your tongue along her slit. You stop at her clit and trace circles and figures eights and designs she didn’t even know existed.

 

“God, Ash, don’t stop, don’t stop,” she pants. It’s all the encouragement you need. Your hands begin to wander up her thighs, stopping on her perky ass and grinding her into your mouth. Finally, you explore her pussy with your fingers once again but keep your tongue on her clit. You use your other hand to trace her rippled abs and grasp her perfect tits. You give each nipple proper attention as you continue to tease her clit and have now added a third finger to her throbbing core.

 

Your multitasking draws the kind of response you were hoping for, and soon she is doubled over backward screaming your name as she comes undone. You don’t let up though, and finally, she has to practically launch herself off of you to escape the pleasure.

 

Eventually, she collapses next to you in bed and pull the sheets up and over you both. You stare at her for a while just appreciating every inch of her beautiful face. You are so blessed, and as amazing as this World Cup journey has been, you know that your true happiness will always come in moments like this.

  
“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you are the sexiest woman alive, I swear. I don’t know how you do what you do, but please never stop!” she whispers into your ear as she snuggles into your neck.

 

“I promise, I am all yours until the end of time, Princess.” You wrap your arm around her shoulder and softly caress her skin. It has been too long since you’ve held her in your arms, and you plan to never let her go. “I love you so much, Ali.”

 

“I love you too, Ashlyn”

**Author's Note:**

> Just my second work, but I've been in love with Krashlyn far too long not to post something. So thrilled with the World Cup win, but haven't seen enough of their cuteness lately. So I used my imagination... Hope you enjoy!


End file.
